The present invention relates to a prefabricated building system having lightweight panels which may be directly interconnected. More particularly, the invention relates to panels formed from generally parallel upper and lower studs and at least one vertical stud, forming or leaving a central cavity in the panel. The panels are configured to be directly interconnected along their vertical edges with their axes aligned.
Over the years, the construction industry has attempted to provide simple construction systems which enable the building of stable and aesthetic habitable structures while also allowing the possibility of freedom of design, offering an unlimited choice of selections of exterior and interior finishing, and permitting adaptation of thermal and acoustic insulation (when included) to meet any climate condition or situation. At the same time, such systems must be economically accessible to the public, while using the minimum amount of construction materials and labor and the shortest possible construction time as technically possible.
Prefabricated construction systems have been studied and designed in order to achieve the above described construction system requirements. One type of prefabricated construction system known in the art utilizes basic elements or panels joined together to erect the desired edifice. However, most of these systems do not satisfy all of the above-described specifications.
One such prefabricated construction system having basic elements utilizes sandwich-type panels formed by two solid panels of stranded lumber facings with a solid expanded polystyrene ("EPS") insulation core in between. These panels are generally rectangular and have projections of the lumber facings along one vertical edge and recesses along the other vertical edge. Interconnection of the panels is achieved by fitting the projections of one panel into the recesses of another panel. These panels fit on standard lumber sill plates which are set in place on the floor or foundation of the building.
This type of prefabricated panel has several disadvantages. First, because direct connections between vertical edges cannot be established at wall intersections and at corners, the central alignment planes of the panels (the vertical plane cutting across the center of the panel from the middle of one vertical edge to the middle of the opposite vertical edge) will not meet where the panels intersect. Accordingly, a complete and regular alignment of the central alignment planes of the panels cannot be maintained throughout the structure and the geometric order of the structure cannot be preserved. Nor can the design be easily adapted to atypical building forms, spaces, and arrangements which may be produced with architectural freedom of design. Sometimes other construction methods and materials must therefore be used within the same structure, thus losing uniformity and homogeneity.
Additionally, because the panels are substantially solid, they do not offer an internal air cavity for the free placement of pipes or tubes, or electrical, mechanical, or plumbing installations. Such internal space would be useful during the assembly of the system. Moreover, the solid construction makes such panels rather heavy, requiring more than one person for their handling and installation, thereby increasing construction time and cost.
Finally, the structure of these panels requires specific facing and insulation materials or products. There is no opportunity for creating an internal air cavity needed for such uses as described above. Furthermore, the user does not have the opportunity to select the desired ideal thermal and/or acoustic insulation materials, if required, for the specific construction area or climate condition.
Another common construction system consists of prefabricated concrete elements or panels, having internal welded metal mesh, which receive and transmit loads directly from the ceiling to the foundation base. These panels are rectangular and have a recess in one face formed by an inward mold approximately 11/4 inches deep. Along the vertical edges of the panels, the panels have "" shaped cuts, i.e., V-shaped cuts which do not extend to the corners formed by the panel faces and vertical edges, with the vertex of the cuts facing the panels. When the panels are aligned along their vertical edges, the "" shaped cuts form a substantially closed cavity between the panels. The connection of these panels is effected by inserting a metal plate in this cavity and subsequently pouring cement in the remaining space within the cavity.
This type of prefabricated panel also has several disadvantages. First, these panels limit construction to one story structures because of the specific design of the panels. Also, the task of joining the panels involves the preparation and pouring of cement, the placement of metal plates, etc., and accordingly is rather time consuming and requires constant attention. Because a substantially closed cavity in which cement can be poured is required, a "" shaped cut of one panel must be placed along a face (as opposed to a vertical edge) of the adjoining panel to form a corner, thereby destroying alignment and meeting of the central alignment planes of those panels at the vertical edges. Finally, pipes or tubes, and electrical, mechanical, and plumbing installations are generally located within the molded cavity sides of two panels with their cavities facing one another. This placement doubles the number of panels required, thereby increasing construction costs and the amount of construction space required.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a prefabricated building system which is simple to use, having structural panels which are readily aligned and interconnected, even in atypical structures. The system should allow direct interconnection of panels, so that additional construction elements are not required, thereby reducing construction costs and time. Alignment of the central alignment planes of all of the panels should be maintained throughout the structure.
It would also be desirable to provide a prefabricated building system having lightweight, easily manipulated structural panels, which can be used to construct multi-story buildings.
It would further be desirable to provide a prefabricated building system which is simple to use and allows flexibility of construction materials, including flexibility of thermal and/or acoustic insulation materials used in order to adapt to different climate conditions and other situations. Internal space in which such structural equipment as pipes or tubes, and electrical, mechanical, or plumbing installations may be located should also be provided.